


Behind the Scenes [fic]

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Such a wonderful age Sai thinks. Inspired by the Savoy Truffle AMV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Scenes [fic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Savoy Truffle [Amv]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/523853) by [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem). 



> The AMV I did for deathmatch was the first part of the work, but I always intended to have a fic that delved into what Sai actually thought about the relationships. This to me is the serious piece that goes into the darker aspects, while confirming that even though it's a silly amv - Sai probably did canonically ship Hikaru at least a little... XD
> 
> Having a little time to distance myself and think about it, I think both pieces can stand on their own, but I still see them as very complementary to each other - the serious and the silly aspects of Hikaru's relationship with Sai and how that affects Hikaru's relationship with others.
> 
> The AMV is available here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6ZqJ62NnXg&feature=plcp

It takes a while for Sai to realise the exact relationship between Akari and Hikaru. He had at first thought it, as the awkwardness of children who have been raised together, knowing that another aspect of their relationship approaching, the arranged marriage. The sort of thing he can remember from his own childhood as his family confirmed their alliances with others.

But rather, it’s the opposite. It's that they aren’t engaged and aren’t sure where they want to go next. Whether they stay friends, or upgrade their relationship to something else? Maybe they'll spend their lives together, maybe they won't.

While Sai has certainly heard of love matches, this age is so novel with its approach – it’s considered normal and common and it’s agreed to by both individuals, rather than approaching the father of a prospective bride.

It’s considered normal even, to not marry until much later in life. There are even men, who adopt into each other’s family, as a functional equivalent of marriage, with having each other recognised as next of kin.

Such a wonderful age this is! Full of marvels and wonder and the ability to choose your own dreams and choose your path in life, with many bends and twists and options. Hikaru has the ability to choose anyone he wants.

Although, Sai hopes that Hikaru will choose another Go player. He remembers coming home to the quiet and competent Go of Torajirou’s wife, which was always a warm feeling.


End file.
